mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Myranda
}} Myranda is a character in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Biography Myranda joined the Windswords and was a member of Vein's group. The group fought against many enemies, and found orcs attacking Denstadt. They found the orcs were tainted by Chaos magic, and tracked the source to be a Naga woman, Akane. Myranda tried to kill her, but others stopped her and questioned Akane, who declared the coming of the Herald of the Void. Akane took Kieran and teleported away, shocking the group, who tried to search for them. Myranda found the dragonblood crystals, tainted by Urgash's Chaos magic, used to taint the orcs. The group was attacked by Adar-Malik, but the attack was repelled. Myranda tried to slay Adar-Malik, but Vein prevented her from doing so, since he knew Adar-Malik before. The group was challenged by Noboru, who wanted to test them if they were fit to face Akane and her mistress, Gazal. While Noboru was speaking, Myranda found a succubus spy, Dhamiria. Dhamiria was quickly defeated, and Myranda used her link with her master, Hakeem, to teleport themselves to the latter's lair. There, they quickly defeated Hakeem, who begged for his life. Hakeem explained his ties with Gazal, and suddenly, the meeting was interrupted by Kieran, who was possessed by the Void. With Kieran's defeat, Hakeem took the group to the desert, where they found Shalan, an ambassador with his personal guard. Shalan attacked, but Myranda calmed down both sides. The group eventually faced Ignatius, who showed them Gazal's location. Myranda went to the Tower of the Inventor, where the group faced Kieran and killed him, being tainted by the Void. Might & Magic X Myranda is the Captain of the windswords in Seahaven, she can be found at the Windsword Garrison (4,28). Gameplay Duel of Champions Myranda appears as a hero card. She is the leader of the Academy faction. Quests Herald of the Void *Adar-Malik: Myranda found the source of Chaos magic - tainted dragonblood crystals. *Noboru: Vein stops Myranda from executing Adar-Malik. *Dhamiria: Myranda found a demon spy. *Hakeem: Myranda uses Dhamiria to teleport themselves to Hakeem's hideout. *Kieran's Return: Hakeem begs Myranda to spare him, being brought a lot of humiliation in the battle. Forgotten Wars *The Orcs of the Sahaar: Myranda calms down Shalan and the group, recognizing the former as the ambassador of the Lotus Empire. Five Towers *Kieran, Knight of Negation: Myranda goes to attack Kieran at the Tower of the Inventor. Might & Magic X Myranda will enlist a Mercenary to the Windswords after some requirements are met. Appearances Myranda appears in Might & Magic X: Legacy and in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. Gallery Myranda, Blademage Champion.jpg|Myranda's artwork in Duel of Champions Mutual agony.jpg|Mutual agony spell card The Song of the Lost.jpg|The Song of the Lost spell card Sand storm.jpg|Sand storm spell card Myranda DoC icon.png|Myranda's icon in Duel of Champions ru:Миранда (DoC) Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X promoters Category:Might and Magic X Seahaven characters Category:Duel of Champions characters